The present disclosure relates to a lubrication system for a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a baffle which reduces oil windage.
Aircraft gas turbine engines include a lubrication system to supply oil to various components. Under certain conditions, the oil may be churned at a high velocity and thereby become aerated. If the oil is not quieted and deaerated, the oil may not be effectively scavenged.